


It's Nice To Finally Meet You

by EvilPenguinRika



Series: Disaster Friends [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, also i spent like a solid 5 minute trying to find the chapter that references what this fic is about, just a quick little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: Takes place during chapter 21 of“Created a Group Chat”when Hilda tells her friends that Hilbert’s long-distance boyfriend, Lucas, was staying over.





	It's Nice To Finally Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> this also touches on to the fic _"Pen Pals"_ that you can find in the series.

 

Hilda looked at the clock in her shared apartment with her twin. It was already five past nine. Hilbert said that he and Lucas would be back at nine,  _ exactly _ at nine. She bit her lower lip and glanced at the front door, waiting for her twin to return in tow with his long-distance boyfriend.

 

“Hilbert…” She whispered and grabbed her phone from out of her pocket. She couldn’t just, wait for them to come back. She needed to know her brother was safe.

 

It wasn’t that she was suspicious of Lucas, oh no. She’s heard a lot about him and has even talked to him on some occasions when Hilbert XTransceivers with him. Plus, they’ve been dating for well over two years, nearing three. And Hilbert’s gone off to stay with Lucas plenty of times and he always came back safe and sound. So there’s really nothing to worry about…

 

Except, there is.

 

She was just about to call Hilbert when  _ finally _ , the doors open and two male voices chattered with one another.

 

“Hey, I’m home!” Hilbert shouted. Hilda jumped up and made her way to her twin, wrapping her arms around him into a hug.

 

Hilbert chuckled and hugged her back. When he pulled away, he gestures towards the other boy by the doorway.

 

“Hilda, this is Lucas.”

 

Lucas was shorter than Hilbert, but not by much, which came to a surprise to Hilda since she always thought Lucas was taller. She smiled fondly at the other boy.

 

“Welcome to our home!”

 

Lucas flushed and bowed (how polite) and shuffled inside. Hilbert helped shut the door as Lucas gently placed his duffel bag down. Hilda observed while Hilbert and Lucas conversed with one another. It was rather sweet seeing the two of them together like this, and not through some computer screen.

 

“I’ll put your things in our spare room,” Hilda piped up and reached down towards the bag.

 

“O-oh! Thanks! I mean, I can, I can do that. I don’t want to trouble you--”

 

“Lucas, I told you already, you’re  _ not  _ any trouble. It’s the whole, hospitality thing!” Hilbert grinned, planting a chaste kiss on Lucas’ cheek. The other boy turned pink and mumbled something incoherent.

 

As Lucas got himself comfortable (with help from Hilbert-- _ no, not like that _ !), Hilda went and made sure that the spare room was decent enough (despite the fact she had cleaned it up the entire day and made sure it was spotless). She sets the bag down right when she heard laughter from the other room.

 

She was happy that Hilbert was happy, and although she still had some reservations regarding Lucas, she was excited to get to know him more.

 

Hilda walks back into the living room to a particularly sweet sight of the two boys cuddling on the sofa. Lucas’ head was nestled in the crook of Hilbert’s neck, and Hilbert was drawing small tiny circles on Lucas’ shoulder with his finger.

 

“You two look so cute,” she said. Both boys turned and looked over to Hilda. Lucas stuttered and hid even further into Hilbert while Hilbert himself just smirked.

 

“Isn’t he the cutest?”

 

“H-Hilbert!”

 

Hilda joined in with her brother’s laugh, and she had to admit. Lucas was pretty cute.

 

“So, any big plans while you’re here?” Hilda asked.

 

Lucas, peeking out from Hilbert, nodded. He shimmied his way out of Hilbert’s grasp (which earned him a whine and a pout from Hilbert), sitting on the sofa properly.

 

“I wanted to go exploring, I guess? Maybe check out all the places that Hilbert’s been to and likes? Oh! And I remember Hilbert mentioning that your school’s theatre is putting on a musical later in the week, so we’re probably going to see that too.”

 

“Unfortunately, your one and only isn’t in the cast, so you won’t be able to see my  _ awesome  _ acting,” Hilbert feigned hurt. Hilda only rolled her eyes and smiled.

 

“Well, it sounds like you’re going to have a busy week here!”

 

“Mmhm, I’m… I’m pretty excited, and thank you again for letting me stay here.”

 

“Not a problem at all! If you need anything, feel free to talk to me if Hilbert’s not around, I’d be more than willing to help you out! After all, you’re my baby brother’s boyfriend!”

 

“Hey! I’m only younger than you by like, three minutes!” Hilbert groaned.

 

“Still my baby brother,” Hida smirked. Hilbert threw his hands up in the air and pouted. Lucas was chuckling at the scene and placed a soft kiss on Hilbert’s lips, which calmed Hilbert down as he suddenly went back to pulling Lucas towards him.

 

“I’m going to head off to bed, early day tomorrow, so you two take care and don’t stay up  _ too  _ late--and also, these walls are  _ thin _ .” She warned.

 

Lucas immediately tensed up and started to deny that the two of them would ever do such a thing, but Hilbert only stuck his tongue out.

 

“If I want to smooch my boyfriend,  _ I will _ ,” he says right before he kisses Lucas.

 

“Kissing is fine, but anything  _ further _ than that and I’ll kick you out, Hilbert.”

 

He gasped. “You’d  _ dare  _ kick out your own brother?”

 

“Yeah, I would.”

 

Hilbert quickly turned to Lucas with a frown. “You see? You see what I have to deal with?”

 

“I will make sure we don’t do any funny business while you’re here--or just while I’m staying here,” Lucas responds, ignoring Hilbert.

 

“Betrayal!”

 

“Oh, hush up you, nerd,” Hilda said.

 

“Terrible. You’re both terrible,” Hilbert moaned childishly.

 

“Yes, yes, I know.” Hilda dismissed Hilbert’s complaint with a wave of her hand. “Anyways, remember what I said!”

 

Lucas nods energetically. Hilda could sense that Lucas didn’t want to get on her bad side, which was sweet of him. She likes him more and more. Hilbert made a noise and slumps into the sofa, still latched onto Lucas.

 

“Goodnight you two,” she says before she leaves. The other two says a quick “good-night” back and immediately transported themselves into their own little world.


End file.
